With What Was His
by chocolateandcherrysours
Summary: You promise Crowley that you'll be careful on a hunt with the boys, and then completely forget about your promise…. Oops! (You and Crowley)


Crowley x Reader: With What Was His

Author: chocolateandcherrysours / fanficpotpourri (both my accounts)

Word Count: 7500

Warnings: Torture, Smut (NSFW)

Thank you to my amazing beta and friend idjitmonkey (on tumblr) for putting up with me and my 2am writing, 3am Facebook messages, and caffeine highs! :) love ya! *mwah*

8am today 9/3/15 (after we went to bed at 2am and I woke up at 6am)

*I run to my guest room and start spinning in the desk chair*

Me: "hey. hey. hey. hey. hey."

K: *pokes head out from the blanket* "what in the hell?!"

Me: "So. Wanna do stuff? Go to the store? Beta my fic?"

K: "…."

Me: "I got my small child on the bus, and Mike went to pick up his cousin at the airport, and I did the dishes, started a load of laundry, fed the cats, cleaned the litter box, cleaned the counters, and I'm borrrrred." *spins faster in the chair*

K: *bleary eyed glare* "…"

Me: *rolls up to the bed* *whispers* "Hiiiiii. I've had three caffeine pills. And coffee." *starts giggling and resumes spinning*

K: "Fuck."

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural, Nor do I own the characters or make any money off of my fanfiction. I simply enjoy playing with the characters from time to time.

You groaned, stretching as you woke up, feeling Crowley's arm tighten around your waist, and you smiled as he pulled you tightly against his chest.

"Good morning love." he whispered, moving his hand to run down your waist. "I trust you slept well?" He trailed his hand along to your lower stomach and gently rubbed circles.

"Of course I did." you replied, rolling to face him, and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I do have to go though, the boys will be up soon and we have work to do." you said as you stood and began the hunt for your clothes, hoping that Crowley hadn't hidden them somewhere again.

He tsked and sat up, his eyes following you around the room. "You could just stay here you know." he offered and grinned, letting the silk sheet slide past his hips, outlining his erection, "I'll make it worth your while."

"No can do." you replied, though you did smile at him trying his best to entice you back in the bed. "Now where are my shorts?" you asked, Putting your hand on your hip and giving him a glare.

"Love, The fact that you are breathtakingly naked is completely taking away from the adorable glare you're giving me." he said, very obviously looking you up and down. "Nevertheless, your shorts are on the table." he sighed, pointing across the room. "Are you quite sure that the moose and squirrel need your help today?"

"Yep." you said, as you pulled on your shorts and began lacing up your boots. "Unless you are going to restrain all demons and monsters from coming to earth so that they have less work to do." you said, in a sugar sweet voice.

Crowley laughed, this being an old joke between you at this point, "Ah, no can do love. Otherwise I wouldn't be the King of Hell now would I?" he smirked, crossing his arms behind his head and reclining against the pillows.

You grabbed your jacket and walked over to him. "Alright, time to zap me home. Let's go." you said, plopping down beside Crowley.

"Your wish is my command." he whispered in your ear. He snapped his fingers and you both had landed on your bed in the hotel room to the sound of Sam banging on the door.

"You ready to tell them yet?" Crowley grinned, starting to head for the door.

"NO!" you hissed, through your teeth. "Later. Not yet!" you ran in front of him and shoved him backwards, "Now scoot!"

Crowley pouted, but vanished, after biting down lightly on your ear and whispering, "I'll be seeing you later love. Do be careful."

You swung the door open to a very confused Sam. "What was that noise?" He asked, peering around you into the room.

"Oh.. Um... Video I was watching." You stammered, a lame excuse, but Sam seemed to buy it, as you glanced over your shoulder, "You ready to go?" You asked, grabbing your bag and turning towards him.

"Yeah, Dean's already in the car." He said, following you outside and waiting as you closed the door.

You climbed into the backseat of the impala, and settled in for the drive. "How far away is the place again?" You asked, going through your bag to make sure all your gear was in place.

Sam looked at the map and at his phone, "Roughly three hours. Not bad." He said. "You remember the plan?" He asked.

You rolled your eyes, "It's a simple vampire hunt. Cut off the head. Avoid getting vamp blood in my system. If it sparkles then you freak the fuck out, call it a whiny bitch and then cut its head off." You smirked.

Dean snickered at the twilight bash before interjecting, "Good job princess. You also have to help with the electronic crap if we need it. You're the best at it."

You grinned at his definition of your internet sleuthing abilities. To which Sam pouted as he looked back at you, "but I'm the bookworm."

"That isn't something to be proud of Sammy." Dean said, "...and you're the resident bookworm, not the resident know it all. If it isn't in a book you don't seem to know how to find it."

You laughed at the look on Sam's face before settling back for a nap. You'd need it for this hunt.

(A few hours later)

The impala rolled to a stop a little bit away from an unassuming little white house and Dean looked back, "Everyone ready?" He asked. You nodded as he turned off the car and went around to the trunk to get his gear.

You sighed as you climbed out of the car, grabbing your knives. At least you'd get a good workout in. Then maybe you could convince Crowley to give you a massage.

You shook your head, clearing the thoughts of a naked Crowley holding a bottle of oil that had just popped into your head. That wouldn't do to get distracted right now.

"Okay." Sam whispered, "It's a small nest, but still a nest. I think there's only three or four, but let's plan on more." You all inched closer to the back door of the house, and Dean started to work his magic on the lock. He got it open and you all slipped inside, softly closing the door behind you.

Creeping down the hall, Sam, followed by you and Dean, you slipped past the boys and made your way towards the front. Dean signaled that he was headed to the basement, and you whispered that you could take the upstairs just fine alone. You headed upstairs as Sam went towards the front. You hadn't made it halfway up the stairs before you heard the first noise of a slice and thud. You were pretty sure it had been Sam, and had to hold back a snicker.

You took in a deep breath as you walked around the corner of the hall and into the first room. Immediately in the door you came across a vamp, and it hadn't noticed you yet. You snuck up behind it, just as it turned and you swung your arms with all your might, bringing your knives sliding past each other in one swift movement, cutting its head off. You straightened as the dead vamp hit the floor, and went to move on to the next room. Pushing open the door, you crept inside and looked around. Nothing. It seemed to be an office, and there weren't any vamps hiding in here. It seemed there had only been one vampire upstairs, you turned towards the door to leave, only to have a very angry vamp looking at you.

"Well. Are you the little bloodbag that's slaughtering my children?" He whispered, not moving. You stayed quiet, steadied yourself, and lifted your arms, holding your knives ready to strike as soon as it moved.

"I'll take that as a yes." He continued, giving you an almost impassive look. "Well, I think it's my turn for some payback." His eyes flicked quickly to something out of your view, before snapping back to you. You barely had time to react to the other vampires that had silently snuck up behind you, before you were hit over the head, hard, and your world went black.

"You get them all?" Dean asked, as he came out of the basement, spatters of blood on his chest.

"I think so." Sam replied, looking around. There were two in there, how many did you find?" Sam said as they headed for the stairs to find Y/N.

"Three." Dean grinned, "I win." They reached the top of the stairs and realized it was eerily quiet.

"Y/N?" Sam called cautiously, starting down the hall, looking into the first room. "She isn't here." He said, slipping back into the hall and heading past Dean to the last room, before Dean called him, worry in his voice.

"Sammy!" He yelled, louder the second time, starting to panic.

Sam ran into the room to see exactly what Dean had seen, Y/N's knives, lying on the floor, beside a puddle of blood.

Pain, that's all you could focus on as you slowly woke up, your head throbbing nonstop. " _Fuck_." You thought, " _Did I fall and knock myself out? Cause if I did I'm never going to hear the end of it_."

You tried to stretch and touch your head, before realizing that you couldn't. That made your eyes pop open in fear. You glanced wildly around, taking everything in around you.

You were in a small windowless room, a lit fireplace burning away to your right. You were against the wall, wrists locked in tight to the wall, same with your ankles. Glancing downward, you groaned at the state of your attire as you realized you had been stripped to your shorts and bra. You also had a band locked around your waist, presumably to keep you from falling forward.

Your heart raced as you thought back to what had happened. " _Aw fuck... Did I really let myself get caught be a few vamps?! Come on Y/N! You know better than that! The boys aren't going to let me live this one down... And Crowley is going to be pissed_."

The sound of someone approaching from outside drew you from your thoughts, and you glanced toward the door before you snapped your eyes close and slowed your breathing, feigning sleep. The door creaked open, before quickly slamming shut with a bang.

"I can hear your heartbeat you know. Pretending to be unconscious won't work on me." a male voice taunted. "You should consider yourself special. Normally I don't like to play with my food." he said as he walked over to you, brushing your hair over your shoulder, "But for one of the humans that's been killing my family, I'll make an exception. So while my remaining children go prepare us a new home, I'm going to play with you."

You opened your eyes immediately, your gaze hardening as the vampire from earlier came into focus. "You." you hissed, jerking against your bonds.

He smirked and ran his hand across your neck and down in between your breasts. Then quickly bending over and sinking his teeth into your neck.

You couldn't bite back the scream of pain that he pulled from you, and you tried to jerk away. He released your neck and drew backwards to look at you, blood smeared around his mouth. "That's better." He gave you a particularly horrifying smile, "Such a pretty canvas, and don't worry, I won't drain you quite yet. I'm going to take my time." He bent over you, licking up the blood that was dripping from your neck and down your chest.

"Where is she?!" Shouted Dean, kicking a hole in the wall in frustration.

It had been hours and they still couldn't find any clue as to where Y/N was. They had looked all around the house for clues and gotten nothing. They had talked to Bobby about finding where the Vampires might hide a second abode and he was no help.

"I don't know Dean." Sam groaned, "You said it yourself, she's better at this." He banged his head on the table, trying to clear it and focus on the task at hand.

Dean growled, pacing around the room. "There has to be something we missed."

About that time, Crowley popped in. He had been missing his favorite little human and figured she'd be with the boys when she wasn't in her room. "Moose. Squirrel. What's up?" He grinned, leaning against the wall, "Did Y/N off more beasties than you two again? I've told you she knows what she's doing." He finished, nonchalantly. "Speaking of whom..." He added, "Where is she?" He looked around the room, realizing it was just the boys in front of him.

"We don't have time for your shit today Crowley. Help or get lost. Y/N went missing on a vampire hunt today." Dean mumbled, wracking his brain for ideas on what could have gone wrong.

Neither Dean nor Sam was looking, and so they missed the look on Crowley's face when Dean said Y/N was missing. The look of shock, followed by fear, then pure anger and determination washed over his face as he vanished from sight.

"Ugh." Sam groaned, glancing up, "Did you have to be rude? He could have helped!"

Before Dean could answer they heard a snarl and a deep growl and jerked around, to see Crowley standing before them again.

"Hellhound!" Yelled Dean, diving across the bed for his gun.

"WOAH!" Yelled Crowley, holding his hands up, "It isn't going to hurt you, it's mine. It's going to help."

Sam had turned his chair to use it as a barrier between him and the hound, and looked at him suspiciously, gripping the back of the chair tightly. "Why would you just voluntarily help us?" He asked.

Crowley sighed, knowing that the secret they'd kept so long was shot. "Do you really think there is anything better than a hellhound to track someone?" He asked, his eyes hard as he took in a breath, "Plus, I'm invested... In Y/N." He finished.

"YOU?!" Dean boomed, taking a step forward until the hellhound growled at him and he returned to his original spot. "I knew she was seeing someone she didn't want us to know about, but I didn't know it was you!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Sam interjected, "She's been missing over twelve hours now, and if she's with a vamp..." He trailed off, glancing at the floor.

"Twelve... HOURS?!" Crowley snarled, tensing up, and the Hellhound let out a low growl at the sound of its masters anger. He hissed, striding to the door.

"Uh." Sam interrupted, "We still don't know where she is." He pointed out.

Crowley raised his hand in exasperation, "That's why I brought the hound." He yelled, opening the door, then turning towards what the boys saw as empty space and snarled, "Find her."

The hound let loose a terrifying growl, and deep scratches appeared in the floor with a awful sound, and it took off.

"Let's go!" Dean yelled, and made to head out the door.

"Calm down." Said Crowley, though he was just as impatient. "We'll go when the hound gets there. Much easier to pop up there than to follow it."

You screamed as the vampire bit into your arm again. It had been going for hours now. Sometimes he'd walk out, and just when you thought that he was gone for good he'd come back. Your torso and arms were covered in bites in varying depths, and he seemed to have no intention of stopping.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, "You know," he mused, looking you up and down, "I have to admit that I love you covered in blood." He said, "But I have another idea." And he strode across the room, heading for the fireplace, and picked up the tongs, you began to shake.

Glancing back at you he sneered, "Figured it out have you? Blood tastes better when it's filled with adrenaline." He said, as he used the tongs to pick up a coal that was burning red hot, and walked across the room and crouched in front of you, and slowly moved the coal towards your thigh.

"Alright, found her. Let's go." Said Crowley, snapping his fingers, and he and the boys appeared in the forest, outside of a little cabin.

"This the place?" Sam said, looking around, "We're out in the middle of nowhere." He added. Nothing could have prepared them for the bloodcurdling wail that came out of the house soon after, followed by the sounds of Y/N shrieking and pleading for someone to stop.

Crowley tensed and snarled, and ran for the door, hellhound just ahead of him, the boys right behind him. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was fuck with the king of hell. Or with what was his.

You couldn't stop the wail of pain as the hot coal pressed into your flesh, tendrils of steam rising as it burnt through your skin.

"Stop! Please stop!" You screamed, and he lifted the coal, giving you a second of relief before you realized that it still burned, and he moved down an inch and pressed it back down, ripping another scream from your throat.

"Oh I don't think so." He scoffed, "We're just getting started."

Then the door burst open, and the vampire dropped the coal in shock at the intruder, before straightening with a snarl. You had never been so happy to see Crowley, and you sobbed, straining against your restraints. "Please get me out!" You cried out, your head drooping. You were tired, and the blood loss from the bites wasn't helping.

The vampire jumped beside you, and hissed, "I'll kill her." He said, and bit back viciously into your neck and started sucking down mouthfuls of blood, trying to drain you before you could be freed.

Crowley's face was terrifying, you had never seen him this angry, the calm silent control that he always seemed to have over every situation was gone, he was shaking as he looked at you, and at the vampire that had your blood smeared on his hands and face. In a deadly quiet voice, he whispered, "Sic 'em."

A snarl ripped through the cabin and the vampire's eyes widened in fear and he tried to run away from you as the hellhound pounced. You watched as the vampire's body was shredded in seconds before the head was ripped off its body. Just then, Sam and Dean skidded into the room, glancing in horror at you and at the vamp on the floor. "Remind me not to make him angry." Sam whispered, looking at you with concern.

You still cried as Crowley unlocked your restraints and and slipped his jacket over you, pulling you into his lap as he sat on the floor, stroking your hair.

"Shhhhh...little one. I've got you." He said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, gently rocking you, trying to avoid touching your injuries. He looked up at the boys, "Call your angel."

The boys were shocked, glancing at each other in surprise that Crowley would ask for Cas's help. "Call him. I can't heal her." He whispered, "Please." And he turned around and started checking you over, carefully pulling the jacket over your exposed body.

Dean walked outside the room to call Cas, and Sam asked if they was anything he could do. "Water." You croaked, your throat was hoarse from screaming and your voice almost gone. He nodded and turned to go see if the cabin had any water.

"Thank you." You whispered, so softly Crowley could barely hear you.

"Don't talk." He said sternly, looking at you, "You'll hurt yourself more."

You coughed and spat a little blood out, and rolled your eyes at him. He grew a little panicked at the blood and drew you closer, making you wince at the pressure on your bites and burns, but you held it in, just happy to be in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again love. You hear me?" He said, brushing your hair out of your eyes.

You sighed and nodded, laying your head down on his chest as Cas walked in the door. You frantically looked at Crowley, and struggled free of his arms, hissing at the pain, to try and block his body with yours, thinking that Cas was going to smite him.

"I won't touch him today Y/N. I'm just here to help you." He said, reaching forward to touch your head, and you felt the warmth of his grace flow through you as your injuries healed.

"Thanks Cas." You said, giving him a small smile as he nodded, "I can't replenish your blood though, so take it easy for a day or two." He added and walked out.

Crowley sighed, pulling his jacket firmly around you, and squeezing you tightly to his chest. "Never again." he muttered, tilting your chin up so he could look you in the eyes, "What happened?" he asked.

You hesitated, looking away from him. It was embarrassing to admit that you had gone off alone, and that you'd been caught because you hadn't been paying enough attention to your surroundings.

"Hey." he said, regaining your attention, and repeated his question, "What happened? I'm not angry at you love, I just want to know."

You sighed, before ducking your head and whispering, "I went off alone, I thought I could handle the upstairs alone, and I was just fine until I got down to the last room, because I had cleared the other rooms, and it was empty, I assumed that there weren't any more vampires, and I let my guard down. The one that had me here distracted me, while another knocked me out, and you saw the rest." you finished, wincing at the memory.

Crowley's eyes had gone dark, as he growled, deep in his chest. The sight of you strung up and broken still fresh in his mind.

"Hey," you said, cupping his face in your hands, "I'm fine. I'm right here." you smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips.

He glanced down at you, and smiled, pressing his lips against yours, and you couldn't help the rush of arousal that ran through you, you never could when he was around. You moaned into his mouth, and wrapped your arms around his neck as you rolled on top of him.

He responded back, sliding his hands down your hips and pulling you flush against him, and you pushed up, using his shoulders as leverage to slide his shirt off.

The boys walked back into the room, Sam holding a glass of water, to see you attempting to strip Crowley right there on the floor of the cabin, and the tangle of limbs made it almost impossible to see where you ended and Crowley began. Sam almost dropped the water in shock, unable to to speak.

"HEY!" Dean yelled gruffly, taking a step forward, "Knock it off! Cas told me that he told you to take it easy! Not to fuck Crowley into the floor!"

At this point, the hellhound that the boys had forgotten about, got up from the corner and stalked in front of you and Crowley, and began to growl, warning the boys to back away from its master. Dean's eyes went wide and he stepped back towards Sam and you laughed.

You rolled off of Crowley and sat on the floor beside him before yelling, "JULIET! Sit! Chill out!" And you immediately fell backwards as you were toppled by a huge hellhound that wanted to check to see if you were alright. "Juliet! Bad girl! Back off!" You shrieked, slapping weakly at the hound, still weak from blood loss and did, but not before licking you from chin to forehead. "Ughhhhh! Now I smell like sulfur." You whined, wiping at your face. You glanced up to see Crowley's look of sheer amusement and the boys identical looks of horror.

"You need to be more stern love, otherwise she won't ever take you seriously." Crowley snickered, giving you a slightly exasperated but amused look.

"It listens... To you..?" Stuttered Sam, his eyes wide, and mouth dropped open.

"Her name is Juliet. Not it." You insisted, snapping your fingers and pointing to the ground beside you, and hearing the hound plop beside you, you reached up to scratch her neck. "And yeah, she listens to me. Sometimes. Still working on that." You added sheepishly, using your free hand to wipe at your face some more. Hellhound slobber. Gross.

"Wait...she?" Asked Dean, still unable to wipe the shock off his face.

"What?" said Crowley, "Don't discriminate. The females are more protective. And they listen better. Juliet here seems to think of Y/N as her puppy, and has a very vicious mothering instinct." He added, looking down at the hellhound with pride.

"Right." Sam said, "Well l'll just stay over here then." He added, scooting a step back.

Dean nodded, "So. What's the plan?" He asked, looking around.

"There are still a few vampires left." You offered, "Give me a snack and a few hours and I'll be good to go help you ki..." You slowly stopped talking at the three pairs of eyes glaring at you.

"You are insane if you think you're going anywhere other than a bed." Sam yelled, giving you the bitch face he'd mastered so well, Dean and Crowley nodding in agreement, Dean crossing his arms. Lovely. You rolled your eyes. Now you had three people trying to mother you. Four if you counted Juliet.

"We've gotta kill the vamps though." Dean pointed out, "We can't just let them run free. But I don't want Y/N alone, she'll follow us on the hunt if we leave her in her room at the hotel. No way she'll stay put."

"She'll come with me." Crowley interjected, standing up.

"No, that's not going to hap-" Dean started to say, before you yelled at him.

"Oh no you don't!" You shouted, "You aren't my mother Dean Winchester. You don't get to decide who I'm with. Plus, I've been with him every night for months anyway." You added sheepishly, grinning at the boys, watching the wheels turn in their heads as they remembered days that it took you forever to come to the door.

"Fine." Dean muttered, "But I don't have to like it." He pouted and then came over to ruffle your hair, "I'm glad you're okay kid."

"Me too." Added Sam, "Crowley, could you please bring us back to the hotel? So that we can have the car and our gear?"

Crowley sighed and walked over to the boys, "Sure thing. I'll be back in just a second love. Don't move." He said sternly, before popping out with the boys.

You looked around, and considered listening to him... For about half a second. It was just too easy to mess with him. You whistled, and Juliet whined and came over to your side. "Hey girl." You whispered, rubbing her side and wrapping your arm over her, "Stay." She froze where she was, and you used her to pull yourself to a standing position, and you kept your arms wrapped around her to keep your balance. As you stood, the world started to spin a bit, and you were kind of regretting your decision to stand up.

Luckily, at that moment, Crowley popped back in, just as you started to slip forward, and he rushed over and caught you, and lifted you up, bridal style.

"Careful now." He groaned, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

You mumbled something under your breath that sounded a lot like, "Screw you and your stupid requests." To which Crowley rolled his eyes, and whistled for Juliet before taking you home.

You appeared in Crowley's room, and he walked straight to the bathroom and set you down, starting a bath. You sat on the edge of the tub while it filled, swinging your foot back and forth, and gave Crowley a mischievous look.

"You getting in with me?" You suggested, giving him a smirk.

Crowley rolled his eyes before adding some oils to the bath. "No. You need to relax, and that means not getting handsy with me you brat. Now sit still." He commanded, kneeling and pulling the boots that were still on your feet off. Then unbuttoning your shorts and sliding them and your underwear off in one fluid motion, lifting each of your legs to slip them off. He started to stand only to find that you had removed your bra, as you leaned forward, trying to catch his attention.

"See something you like?" You grinned, bouncing up and down a little.

If you hadn't been paying attention, you would have missed the flash of lust that slipped across his face, before it was replaced with mild annoyance as he shook his head. "Yes. You. Getting in the tub. Now please Y/N."

You made a face, but turned around and slid into the tub, sighing as you settled down and the water lapped gently at your neck.

Crowley's eyes softened, and he backed up, "Now please stay put. I'm going to go get you some food, and if you stay put in the tub I'll wash your hair.

That you couldn't resist groaning a little at. Crowley's hands were magic no matter where he had them, but you absolutely loved when someone played with your hair, and washing it was even better. You'd definitely stay put for that. You nodded, your eyes slightly glazed over, and stretched out as he walked away.

"Hey!" You called out before he got out the bathroom door, and he turned at the last second and waited. "Would you mind turning on my music?" You asked.

"Not a problem at all love." He answered, seemingly pulling your phone out of nowhere and turning on your relaxation playlist.

You'd taught him months before how to work the music on your phone, and now you were glad you had as the opening notes of Uyll by Gary Stadler & Wendy Rule started playing and you sank further into the bath.

You did love Crowley's bathroom. The first time you had seen it you were shocked. You had expected a bathroom in red straight from a cheesy porno, but it was filled with multicolored earth tone tiles, and off white sinks, and deep green walls. It was an incredibly relaxing room, and you wondered if you'd ever leave the tub if your bathroom looked like this. Probably not.

The steaming hot water and oils were working their magic on your sore muscles, and you took in a breath to dunk your head under the water, and lifted back up, water running down your face. Grabbing a washcloth, you dipped it in the water and squeezed it out, and laid it across your eyes, laying back with a sigh. The water was hot and relaxing as it gently lapped at your sides, and you slipped under it, just leaving your head out of the water, as the music lulled you into a relaxed state.

You had started to doze off as Crowley entered back in, and you stretched, peeking out from under your washcloth to see that he had changed, into loose black silk pajama pants and a tshirt, and carrying a small tray with some soup, a sandwich and a drink.

"No chocolate dipped strawberries?" You said, grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the tub, placing the tray on a small table he dragged to the edge of the tub. "No, now settle down and eat." He demanded, and you sat up, scooting within reach of the bowl.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, his eyes softening as you propped your chin on the edge of the tub and opened your mouth.

"Feed me?" You asked, hoping he wouldn't catch on to your ploy to turn this evening into a little more physical.

Sadly, Crowley knew you too well and he placed the bowl in front of you and leaned back against the half wall behind the tub. "No can do, sweetheart. We're not starting that right now."

You pouted, but reached forward to grab the spoon and started eating. Slowly, until you realized how hungry you were, and made short work of the soup and sandwich.

Crowley pulled a small pill out of no where and handed it to you, along with the drink.

"What's this?" You asked, glancing at him.

"Sleeping pill." he replied, waving his hand dismissively, "Help you to relax some."

You glared at him, holding the pill in your hand, "Crowley. I'm fine. I promise." you tried to hand him the pill back and he just crossed his arms, and stared back at you.

"Please?" he asked, "For me?" he gave you a little half smile and you melted, sighing your agreement and popping the small pill in your mouth and washing it down with the offered drink.

Happy, Crowley stood and undid his bottoms, slipping them off, leaving him in just his boxers. You grinned, leaning back in the water. "Did you decide to join me?" you purred, giving him a once over.

"Nope." he said, "Just don't want to get water on me while I wash your hair." and with that he slid further over, sitting on the edge of the end of the tub, and put his feet in the water before beckoning to you. "Come here and scoot back." Crowley said as he leaned over, grabbed the shampoo and poured a little into his hands.

You felt a little thrill shoot through you as you turned and scooted backwards, until your shoulders were almost touching his knees, and you waited impatiently.

He slowly started to massage the shampoo into your hair, starting at your scalp, scratching it lightly with his fingertips as he worked the shampoo in, slowly pulling the rest of your hair up and into the bubbles. His fingers came around and firmly rubbed at your temples, easing away the stress you were still feeling. You groaned as he slid his hands back into your hair, running the hair through his fingers, and easing the tangles out. He reached behind him and came back with a cup you hadn't seen and started dipping it into the water to rinse the shampoo out.

After he rinsed it out, he reached for the conditioner, squeezing some out, and rubbed in over his hands, and started working it in, first down your hair, pulling his fingers through the strands, and then working up to your scalp. "Fuck Crowley," you groaned, sliding your hands back to rub on his legs.

"No Y/N." he said, pushing your arms back forward, "Just relax."

He left your hair to soak and started to rub your shoulders, digging his thumbs into the tense muscles at the back of your neck and working his way across your shoulders. He reached the ends of your shoulders and went to rinse out the conditioner before grabbing a towel and twisting your hair into it.

"Come on Princess", he murmured, reaching out a hand, "Let's get you into bed."

You smirked as you stood up, water running down your body, slightly glistening from the oil that were in the water. Crowley paused from reaching for the towel he was about to hand you and seemed entranced by you. "In bed you say?" You asked, stretching your arms above your head, putting on a show, "That sounds perfect."

Crowley shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and quickly wrapped the towel around you as you stepped out of the bath. "In bed to sleep you vixen. You need rest." his face determined as he guided you out of the bathroom and toward the bed.

"Come on Crowley" you purred, reaching over to stroke his chest, "I want you to fuck me, over there, against that wall, and I want it hard."

He groaned, leaning away from you, "How about we do something else first?" he asked, looking you over.

"What did you have in mind?" you grinned, trailing your finger down his chest to his boxers and fingering the elastic, the sleeping pill making you loopy.

"A little bit of bondage" Crowley replied, pulling what looked like a silky black rope from the drawer near his bed and waving it on the tip of his finger.

You eyed the rope, feeling moisture build in between your legs. "That could be fun." You whispered, swallowing and eyes shifting from the rope to the bed.

Crowley gestured to the bed, and followed you as you laid down, and he slipped the rope around your hands, and tied a few knots, before tying it to the headboard, "Can you get loose?" he whispered, hands trailing down your arms. You gave a few experimental tugs, and shook your head in the negative. He grinned and moved to your feet, repeating the knots before tying them to the footboard post and repeating his question. "No." you whispered, wiggling a little.

"Good." Crowley said, grabbing a blanket and tucking it around you.

"What are you doing?" you asked, confused.

"Letting you get some sleep." he said, before flipping out the lights and climbing in beside you.

You let out a little scream when you realized that he had tricked you, "Crowley you bastard!" you growled, pulling against your bonds.

"Good Night Y/N." he chuckled, pulling his side of the blanket up. You yawned, glaring at Crowley, but despite yourself, you quickly felt your eyes growing heavy, and slipped off to sleep.

Crowley shoved the papers in front of him away with a sigh. Unable to sleep, he had retired to his desk across the room to catch up on work. Even the King of Hell had paperwork to do. Turning around he grinned, as he looked at the clock. Y/N had been asleep for a good 14 hours, plenty of time to rest and let her blood supply build back up.

Walking back over to the bed, he quietly untied her legs from each other, and stretched them out toward the opposite bedposts, looping the ropes around the wood and pulling them tight, leaving her legs spread. He settled down in between them, resting his arms on her thighs, trailing his fingers across her skin lazily to wake her.

You shifted, slowly regaining consciousness, memories of the night before filtering through your thoughts, and remembering what had happened, the vampire, the attack, and Crowley.

You blearily opened your eyes and immediately gasped as you realized that Crowley was laying on top you.

"Good morning Darling." he whispered, before pressing his tongue flat against you and giving you one broad lick right over your vagina, stopping to flick your clit.

"FUCK Crowley!" you yelled, arching up off the bed, stopped by the bonds on your arms, not allowing you to fully move the way that you wanted to.

"Shhhh." he said, pressing his hands onto your hips and pushing you back down into the bed, "You're supposed to be resting." he slid his hands up your sides, stroking the undersides of your breasts, as he leaned his head back down to continue what he had started.

You whimpered, bucking as he licked and sucked his way around you, bringing back all the feelings you had the night before to the surface again.

"Crooowley" you groaned, trying to push yourself closer to him.

"What?" he grinned, smirking as he looked up, "Not getting you there?" he propped his head up with his hand, and used his free hand to trail around you, rubbing around your folds, but not giving you the extra friction you needed.

"Crowley please!" you hissed, gritting your teeth and clenching your muscles, trying to get some sort of feeling.

"Please what?" he said, rubbing his fingers on the outside of your slit, coming close to dipping in, and then moving away.

"Please fuck me. Please!" you begged, straining your arms, trying to pull closer to him.

Crowley grinned, and shoved three fingers in you with no warning and began pumping them into you, remaining up on his hand, watching your face as your eyes closed and you gasped for air.

You arched upwards, as you felt the familiar clutch in your stomach as you got close, pulling hard on the ropes. Crowley leaned back over you and gave you a few more licks across your clit, until you shuddered and came apart in his arms, "CROWLEY!" you cried, shuddering as your orgasm washed over you.

"Easy, Pet, I got you." He said, as he pulled his fingers slowly out and untied your legs before crawling up beside you.

You turned toward him, seeking his mouth as he came closer, he lowered his lips to yours, and you groaned at the feel of him, and not being able to hold him like you wanted.

"You want loose?" he asked, fingering the bonds on your arms.

"Yes please!" you begged, your eyes wide as you strained to get closer to him.

"You have to promise me to be more careful Y/N. Promise. I could have lost you yesterday."

You stilled your movements, sobering and looking Crowley in the face, it wasn't often that he got sentimental, so you were glad he had. "I will love, I promise. I'll be careful."

He untied the bonds, releasing your arms, and rolled you over so that you were on your sides, facing one another, "See that you do." he said, his dark eyes deep and passionate.

"Now" you grinned, "I believe you owe me something, because I wanted you to fuck me rough last night and you had to be all careful and motherly" you finished, pouting.

Crowley smirked back at you, looking you over, "And what might that be love?"

You slid down off the bed, walked over to the wall and leaned against it, "I believe I mentioned something about this wall last night."

His eyes darkened as he recalled what you had said, and he slipped off the bed, his erection straining against his boxers. "Is that so? Well, I think you'll have to refresh my memory, because I can't quite remember." he pulled his boxers off, dropping them behind him, revealing his stiff cock.

Oh, he wanted to play this game did he? "I'm not sure," you said, shrugging, "maybe it was nothing, I don't remember everything." You pushed off of the wall and turned like you were going to walk back to the bed when Crowley rushed over and slammed you against the wall.

"Really? Because I think you DO remember." He said, grabbing your wrists and pushing them above your head and holding them there as he wedged a knee in between your thighs

You gasped, a wave of arousal flowing over you as he rubbed his thigh against your clit, and you felt the tip of his dick against your stomach.

"I, I said I wanted you to fuck me against the wall." You whispered, looking away from him

"And?" he questioned, bringing one hand down to turn your chin so you faced him

"And to fuck me hard enough that I have marks." You finished, rubbing up against him.

He smirked, dropping his hands to your waist before hoisting you up. "You better hold on." He growled, sinking into you in one thrust, and slamming you back into the wall, hard enough that the nearby table shook.

You shrieked as he began pounding into you, and dug your nails into in his shoulders, "Crowley!" you whimpered, he was rubbing against your clit with every thrust, and you could feel your second orgasm coming quickly.

"That's it." He growled, "Come for me Y/N" he hissed, bending his head and biting down on your nipple.

You wrapped your legs tightly around him as your orgasm washed over you and you shook, he moved one hand from your hip to the back of your neck and pulled you into kiss him.

Your tongues intertwined as he continued to thrust into you, you wrapped your hands around his back and dug your nails into his skin.

"Fuck Y/N" he groaned as he got close, grabbing your shoulders and forcing you down harder than ever and stilled, leaning against you and the wall as he came.

The sound in the room was the two of you catching your breath.

He pulled away, kissing your forehead. "Love you Y/N." he murmured.

You smiled, leaning against him, as he pulled away from the wall, carrying you back to the bed, "Love you too your Highness."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled you into the bed, climbing in behind you and pulling the blanket up to cover you both.

"You're going to be more careful from now on Y/N. You hear me?" he growled, nipping at your ear, before slipping his arms around you and pulling you back against his chest.

"Yeah, Yeah your Highness. I'll be careful." you sighed, closing your eyes and wrapping your hands over his.

"Good." he said, "Otherwise, I'll just have to keep you here all the time where I can keep an eye on you."

You smirked, turning your head to look at him, "Well then that just gives me more incentive to be reckless then doesn't it?" you chuckled, booping him on the nose with the tip of your finger.

"You'll pay for that." he hissed, rolling on top of you and pushing your arms above your head.

~~~~~ But that's a story for another time ~~~~~


End file.
